Dura Lex, Sed Lex
by Ginebra216
Summary: De como una Lily un tanto pertubada va a plantarle cara a un confundido Sirius... y termina saliendole el tiro por la culata. JxL. La ley es dura, pero es la ley.


_Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, y WB._

_Epoca de los merodeadores._

_Disfruten!_

_Dura lex, sed lex._

_Ginebra216_

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!

- Uh! Canuto… para que la pelirroja te grite así… yo que tu, correría.

- Venga Colagusano, ¿hablas enserio? Los Gryffindor no huyen de… sus… ¿Sabes? Creo que te tomare la palabra- Al ver a la chica venir, se levantó de su cómoda butaca y se colocó detrás, como precaución. ¿Donde diablos se metía James cuando lo necesitaba? -. Eeh… hola, Lily! ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Que hola ni que ocho cuartos. Tú vas a oírme, "querido". – La chica estaba hecha una furia, de mas está decir que casi echaba humo por las orejas.

- Pero si eso hago, "cariño". – Sirius no tenia ni idea de por que estaba así… él no había hecho nada desde la Solución del Hipo y la Pócima Infladora de la cena de Halloween!

Peter Pettigrew estaba indeciso entre si correr despavorido por la gran bronca que cargaba Lily, o burlarse como nunca de Sirius. Bueno, por una parte, cuando Lily se enojaba era capaz incluso de gritarle a McGonagall, y eso estaba comprobado (se ganó un mes de castigos en las mazmorras); pero, por el otro, ver que el siempre altivo y orgulloso moreno estaba ahora encogido detrás de una silla, tratando en vano de protegerse de las envenenadas miradas de la pelirroja, era simplemente único.

- Quiero que me expliques, de pe a pa, que fue lo que le hiciste a Rachel. Esta como ida, no me pudo explicar como hacer el maldito hechizo de Transformaciones que nos dejaron! Además, parece inferí de lo blanca que… no… no te atreverías! – Exclamó al ver la cara del animago.

- Oh, si! Y déjame explicarte, antes de que me pegues – pidió al ver como la chica daba un amenazante paso con las manos hechas puños -. Fue… una decisión de ambos, ¿sabes?, casi como lo tuyo con James, ambos queríamos saber si todo esto del odio mutuo de toda la vida era atracción o simple aversión, y pues… estamos dando la prueba.

- La prueba! ¿Oíste eso, Peter? La prueba! – dijo Lily alterada.

Menos mal que eran navidades y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía a excepción de ellos, por que este tipo de pláticas no era que se hablaran tan a la ligera.

-Vamos, Lily, no me metas en el ajo… bien sabes que de esto yo sé menos que los de tercero -. Dijo mientras se escabullía a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-Colagusano cobarde, ¿así me pagas que te haya salvado de morir ahogado ayer en la cena? – Masculló Sirius.

-Ya cállate, Black.

Sirius se puso serio, la última vez que ella le había hablado por el apellido fue cuando se enteró que había comprado ilegalmente una motocicleta voladora y casi se mataba en el primer vuelo. En la salita solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

-¿Lily? no te enojes conmigo, ni con ella. Es solo que, bueno… como te ponía tan triste vernos pelear todo el tiempo y a ninguno nos gusta verte así, fuimos a platicar un rato, a ver que podíamos hacer y pues... una cosa llevó a otra… y henos aquí.

-No es eso! Sabes bien que ella… - Lily miró a las escaleras y bajó la voz – no sabemos si lo recuerda y nos lo oculta, no sabemos si de un modo u otro de siente acomplejada o traumada, Sirius, ¿o que acaso ya no recuerdas que fuiste tu quien la encontró en ese callejón?

Abatida, se sentó donde Peter estaba antes. Sirius estaba blanco y lívido. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero pronto cobro vida una esperanza.

-Pero Lily, tu misma lo dijiste una vez, que la mayoría de las personas bloquean esos recuerdos, y si acaso logran recordar, es en una situación similar, o muy angustiosa… y bueno, lo nuestro de malo no tiene nada! – Dijo ufano, sentándose también.

-Agh! Lo que tienes de inteligente lo tienes de bruto. ¿Cómo sigues tan fresco? Las posibilidades de que no se acompleje son de una en un millón!

- Pues entonces parece que tengo suerte.

- Rachel! – al unísono y como impulsados por un resorte, ambos chicos se levantaron e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación - ¿tu… lo sabes?

- ¿Qué si…? Pues claro! ¿Y como esperan ustedes que uno no recuerde algo así? – la verdad es que esa pregunta dejó a Rachel algo trastocada… digo, de alguna manera va uno a tener la sensación de que hay algo molestando tus pensamientos… son cositas que diferencian a una persona de la otra, por algo somos entes diferentes. Lo que para alguien es normal, para otro alguien puede ser grotesco, ¿no?

- Bueno, pues, es que… tu nunca lo mencionaste, así que supusimos que no lo recordabas. Además, fue hace tanto…! Y leí que muchas veces el subconsciente bloquea los…

-Hey! Tranquila, olvídalo, ¿si? No importa ya. Yo no lo mencione por que creí que les incomodaba el tema. – La morena tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Entonces ¿tema zanjado? – preguntó Sirius - Perfecto, por que tengo un hambre….! Me comería un Escarbato!

- Ah! No, eso no, señor! Tú de aquí no te escapas, todavía no he terminado contigo. – Y luego añadió, mirando a Rachel también -. No dudo que ustedes puedan tener otro sentimiento mutuo que no sea aversión, pero aquí el asunto es que hicieron cosas indebidas DENTRO del colegio.

- ¿Qué? Sirius! ¿Otra vez con tus tonterías? Te dije que la única condición que te ponía era que no trataras de propasarte… y eso incluye alardear de algo que no ha pasado! – Rachel se volteo hacia la chimenea, dolida.

- ¿Qué no ha pasado, dices? Pero Sirius, tu me dijiste que… - Lily titubeó

- Que fue como lo tuyo con James! – le recordó Sirius, para luego girarse a explicarle a la morenita - Nunca dije nada sobre relaciones, Rachel. Te lo juro!

- Está bien, está bien- Rachel se acercó a la mesita donde antes habían estado los chicos, y todos se sentaron. Tanteando terreno, intentó seguir en el tema -. Oye Lily, cuando Sirius te dijo eso… tu lo asociaste… Eso quiere decir que tu, que ustedes ya…

- No! No, no, ¿Cómo crees? – Lily, que estaba muy cercana a ser de un bonito rojo uniforme, trato de explicarse – Es que bueno, con respecto a ti y este tema… no se, creo que fui muy lejos.

- Demasiado, diría yo. Lily, ¿Por qué te escandaliza tanto? Es natural, tanto como querer jugar al Quidditch de vez en cuando… - Sirius puso cara de bobalicón. Rachel le dio una colleja.

- Estúpido…

- Hey! – exclamo este, sobándose la cabeza – es la verdad, no hay una persona que no lo haya hecho ya. De los de séptimo, por supuesto! – Aclaró al ver que Lily abría los ojos como platos, imaginando que, con lo extremista que era la chica, ya estaba pensando en inocentes niños de cuarto año – Bueno, todos excepto tu. Eres una excepción a las leyes naturales.

Así de tranquilo… Sirius recibió una mirada un tanto torva y ni se inmutó.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio? – La cara de Lily era todo un poema.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del retrato y por ella aparecieron unos sonrientes James y Remus, cargados de panecillos y chocolates, y antes que ninguno pudiera decir nada, la pelirroja le quito la carga de las manos al moreno y se la dio a Rachel. Cogiendo un chocolate a Remus y a James de un brazo, salió sonriendo psicópatamente por el retrato. Lo ultimo que se escuchó antes que se cerrara el hueco fue un « ¿a donde vamos? » por parte de James y la respuesta de Lily.

- A algún lugar donde pueda dejar de ser una excepción a las leyes!!

Remus, compungido por que le robaron un chocolate que el pago con su dinero, rezongó.

– Bueno, ¿tiene que llevar a tal extremo su afán por cumplir las normas?

~ Todos tenían serias dudas de que estado mental de su amiga fuera saludable. ~

_Ahora... vamos con las aclaraciones...! _

_Cuando subi este Flash Fiction en potterfics una linda chica me dijo que estaba confuso el tema de Rachel, asi que aca lo pongo._

_Resulta que a Rachel **intentaron** violarla... y no diré más! _

_Me ha dado la luz divina (lol) y me voy a crear una nueva mini histora basandome en este punto, años antes._

_Hay que aclarar que en mi mundo, Lily no les tiene mucha mania a los Merodeadores, es solo un poco de exasperacion por lo pillos que son._

_Que tengan Un buen Día!!_

_y... bueno, un review me haria muy feliz, para poder afrontar que reprobaré matematicas... de nuevo... TwT._


End file.
